Snow Days
by Ultra Rodimus
Summary: This is what happens when you mix Ultra Rodimus, cabin fever, and four feet of snow. Two words: snowball fight! R&R please!


Author's Note: Just want to let all my readers know that no, I am not dead. Before Christmas break I had the first chapter of "Boiling Point" typed and ready to post, but the dick ate it and I had to start from scratch again. I had the retype almost ready when break began, and I haven't been able to get any more of it typed in weeks. Sorry for the delay, but it feels like everything is against me for some reason.

Anyway, I've had this swimming around in my head for a while, so now that I have access to a computer I'm getting it written. This is a short interlude fic, not one of the big chapter stories. It occurs just after "Sick Days" ends, so, yes, it is part of the series. I think it was spawned by sheer boredom and too much shoveling snow. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Ultra Rodimus is my own created character. Everyone else, except those specifically named as being fan-created characters, belongs to somebody else.

**Snow Days**

**Or, Of Playful Autobots and Snow**

Ultra Magnus emerged from the Autobot city of Metroplex and surveyed the surrounding landscape. Several days of blizzards had resulted in about four feet of snow on the ground, which had led to recruiting Groundpounder, Landfill, Neutro, Scoop, Wideload, a handful of other Autobots, and around a hundred humans with shovels to clear it out of the city. The outlying parts of Metroplex were still being cleared, and Metroplex himself seemed to have decided to spend the winter in hibernation. But it wasn't the progress of the snow crews that had drawn Magnus out of his office.

He'd been working on a heap of paperwork in his office when he'd sensed a shift in the lifebond he shared with his leader, Ultra Rodimus. The combination of emotions he'd felt had made him suspicious. He only ever got that particular combination when his mate was either in an extraordinarily good mood or feeling overly playful (others would say "frisky"). Magnus wasn't too surprised; his mate had been cooped up in their quarters recovering from a particularly nasty cold and had developed a serious case of cabin fever. It was the intensity of the emotions that made Magnus so curious.

The city commander walked to the edge of the city and peered out over the fields. His lover was nowhere to be seen, and the fat snowflakes drifting to the ground had obscured any tracks he might have left. Magnus glanced back at the city, then reluctantly walked out into the snow.

He was heading toward the frozen lake when some inner sixth sense made him pause. Something told him that Ultra Rodimus wasn't near the lake. Deciding to move in a different direction, Magnus turned around.

_Whap!_

Magnus was taken completely by surprise. A large white sphere had come out of nowhere, hitting him right in the face and knocking him flat. He lay there for a moment, then sat up, brushing the remains of the snowball out of his optics. His audios detected laughter coming from some undetermined direction. Groaning, Magnus climbed to his feet. The instant he was upright, another snowball hit him, this time from behind, and Magnus's arms windmilled wildly as he overbalanced and faceplanted right in the middle of a snowbank. As he clawed his way out, he clearly heard Ultra Rodimus laughing.

_This means war!_

His audios zeroed in on his younger lover's position. Using his own bulk to hide his hands, Magnus made a snowball of his own, then spun and threw. It hit the younger bot in the chest and sent him head over heels into the snow. Smirking, Magnus stalked over to where Ultra Rodimus had landed. To his surprise, there was only an imprint of a large shape in the snow.

Confused, Magnus let his guard down and looked around. That was a mistake.

A slender form catapulted out of hiding and landed on him, bowling him over. Magnus squawked in surprise. They wrestled for a moment before Ultra Rodimus slipped free and bounded a short distance away, coming up with yet another snowball in his hands.

"Oh no you don't!" Magnus shaped a missile of his own.

Within moments a full-scale snowball fight had developed. Both bots darted and dodged, moving to new hiding spots for fresh ammo. Both were caked with snow, and ice had begun to develop on the end of Ultra Rodimus's long silver braid. The air was thick with flying white spheres. Every so often Magnus would dash forward, trying to get closer to the other bot, but he wasn't getting very far. Ultra Rodimus was adept at getting out of range. Finally, Magnus managed to get within pouncing distance. Hurling one last snowball to distract his target, he pounced.

Ultra Rodimus responded beautifully, taking the bait and dodging right into Magnus's line of attack. The older bot grabbed him, dragging him to the ground and trying to pin him. That was easier said than done. Ultra Rodimus managed to get away three times before Magnus finally got him pinned, using his own body and substantial mass to hold his leader still. He ended up on top of the younger bot, his sapphire optics inches away from Ultra Rodimus's sparkling green. Both were breathing hard, more from the sheer joy of playing than from exhaustion.

"Got you," Magnus informed him.

A wicked grin spread across Ultra Rodimus's handsome features. "Oh, really?" he purred. Then he raised his head slightly and captured Magnus's lips in an intense kiss.

Surprise made Magnus loosen his grip, which was yet another no-no. Rule number one when dealing with a playful Ultra Rodimus was to never give him a window of opportunity. Ultra Rodimus felt Magnus's grip loosening and made his move.

Snow flew. The speed of the move caught Magnus unaware. He ended up flat on his back in the snow with Ultra Rodimus sitting on his chest, holding his arms down with his knees. The younger bot folded his arms over his chest and grinned down at him.

"Now who has who?" he challenged.

"Damnit," Magnus laughed, trying to push his younger mate off. It was no use. Ultra Rodimus might be more slender than Magnus, but he was stronger and had the leverage to keep Magnus from moving more than an inch. Ultra Rodimus watched his efforts with amusement, that grin never budging. Then he leaned forward, resting his elbows on Magnus's chest, and looked him in the face.

"Give up yet?" he teased.

Magnus mock-glared and squirmed, trying to wriggle out from under the taller bot. That didn't work any better than his last few attempts. He finally had to admit that he was caught.

Chuckling, Ultra Rodimus released his arms. Instead of trying to push him off, Magnus reached up to stroke his armor, running his hands down his lover's back. Snow flaked off, drifting unnoticed to the ground. Then Magnus sat up, taking the slimmer bot in his arms.

"Hey!"

The older bot snorted, dropping Ultra Rodimus into the nearest snow pile. Ultra Rodimus floundered for a moment before managing to haul himself free. Climbing to his feet, he brushed himself off. His circuits were just beginning to tingle from the cold. Falcon, on his right forearm, was beginning to complain bitterly. Hearing the skrill's voice in his mind, Magnus burst out laughing.

"C'mon. Let's get you two warmed up." He slipped an arm around the younger bot's waist, and they both turned back toward the city.

**Fin.**

Told you it would be short. It wasn't meant to be very long, and I wasn't intending for it to take that particular direction, but there it is. Hopefully this will hold you until I get the retype of "Boiling Point" chapter 1 ready for posting. Now send me some reviews!


End file.
